Локи
Loki is one of the playable Gods in SMITE. Мифология Негодяй. Так мы называем тех, кто нарушает правила и думает только о себе, не заботясь о том, какой вред причинят их действия. Плут Локи, Бог обмана, называет это точкой зрения, которой придерживаются лишь глупцы, упускающие свои возможности. Да, сейчас Локи на свободе, но это не останется без последствий, ведь Рагнарок, финальная битва, уже совсем близко. Конец времен маячит на горизонте... Исполняя пророчество, Локи освободится из заточения, возвестив о пришествии Рагнарока, что уничтожит всех богов, расколет небеса и обратит весь мир в пепел. Никто не жаждет хаоса сильнее, чем Локи. Перед своим заточением Локи совершил множество злокозненных поступков, которые так или иначе коснулись всех богов. Но самым ужасным деянием Локи было убийство Бальдра - Бога Света. Однажды, в пророческом сне, Бальдр увидел свою смерть. Опасаясь за сына, Фригг заставила все вещи в мире поклясться никогда не вредить ему. Клятву принесли все, кроме омелы. Забавляясь, жестокий Локи выточил копье из омелы и отдал его брату Бальдра, слепому богу Хёду. Боги как раз развлекались новой игрой - бросать вещи в Бальдра и смотреть как они отскакивают от него, не причиняя никакого вреда. Слепой Хёд бросил копье, которое дал ему хитроумный Локи - и оно пронзило Бальдра насквозь. Хермод, другой брат Бальдра, по приказу Одина отправился в царство мертвых, чтобы предложить выкуп за умершего. Хель, повелительница подземных чертогов, пообещала вернуть Бальдра к жизни, если весь мир будет оплакивать его. Обойдя весь мир, боги встретили великаншу Трокк - в которую перевоплотился Локи - и она отказалась оплакивать Бальдра. Так он остался в царстве мёртвых. Узнав, что великаншей был Локи, боги пришли в ярость. Они заключили его в недрах земли и поместили над ним ядовитую змею, выпускающую яд на голову Локи, причиняя ему ужасные страдания. Жена Локи, Сигюн, собирала капающий змеиный яд в миску. Но когда ей приходилось отлучаться, чтобы опорожнить полную миску, яд снова капал на голову Локи. Его крики боли вызывали землетрясения, но теперь он снова свободен и сеет повсюду хаос. Если пророчества предсказательницы Вельвы верны, а они всегда верны, то Конец Всему уже близок. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *Loki was released with SMITE Closed Beta Version 0.1.1148, which is the same patch the Arena game mode was added. Additionally, his Infiltrator skin was released along with the first Arena visual update in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1721. *Loki's Infiltrator skin is a reference to another game made by Hi-Rez Studios, Tribes: Ascend. *One of Loki's jokes, "Did I tell you about the time I had Thor put on a dress? He looked absolutely fabulous!", is a reference to the well known poem Þrymskviða from the Poetic Edda. *One of Loki's Low Health quotes, "This demonstrates the value of not being seen!", is a reference to the famous How Not to Be Seen sketch from Monty Python's Flying Circus. *Loki's quote when buying Consumables, "More dots, I need more dots!", could be a reference to the well known Onyxia Wipe Animation from World of Warcraft. Скины Стандартный= |-|Ссскользкий тип= or 9500 |skinvoice=Loki voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Loki Ssslither.png }} |-|Лазутчик= |skinvoice=Infiltrator Loki voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Loki Infiltrator.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Белая смерть= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Мрачный мариачи= (Halloween Chest) |skinvoice=Grim Mariachi Loki voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Loki GrimMariachi.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Loki Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Loki Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Loki Diamond.png }} Changelog